Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and from Smash Bros. Lawl Ultimate. Lawl Ultimate Moveset *B =''' Piko Piko Hammer:' Amy Rose Swings her Hammer at her enemy, Giving them 8 to 14 Damage. Note: The Closer you are, the more Damage it's worth. *Side + B = '''Coconut Throw:' Amy Rose swings a coconut at her enemy after her hates for them (one of them hit her and ruined her fantasy), giving the enemy 5 to 9 Damage. Note: Wait 5 sec for another coconut. It can also heal teammates *Up + B = Hammer Leap: Amy Rose uses her Hammer to get her to higher place. The Hammer part can hurt a enemy by giving him/her 9 to 15 Damage *Down + B = Dress Power: Amy Rose gets out her fancy dress, It is used to Stun her enemy for a while *Final Smash = King Boom Boo: Amy Rose send out King Boom Boo (from Sonic X: Episode 19), This Ghost can be a good thing and a Bad Thing. The Good thing is that if the Enemy Hit him, They get controlled to commit suicide. The Bad thing is when Nobody hit him or if Amy Rose hit him, The Ghost will possessed Amy Rose and You will lose control of her for a few seconds. Lawl with Gaterbelt Amy Rose now have a Moveset in Stocking Rose Series. The Moveset was done by Steven Star. Moveset *Neutral B = Tornado Hammer: '''Amy swings her hammer and sends a tornado forward. Enemies hit by the tornado get stuck in it for a bit before being sent into the air and taking low damage. Getting hit by Amy's hammer also deals out damage and low knockback, but they do not get hit by the tornado. *Side B = Coconut Throw: Amy Rose swings a coconut at her enemy after her hates for them (one of them hit her and ruined her fantasy). The inital impact of the coconut will cause damage and knockback. It can also be used to heal teammates in team battle. However, This can be only be used once every 15 seconds to avoid cheating and preventing spam. *Up B = '''Hammer Leap: Amy Rose uses her trademark Piko Piko Hammer to launch her in the sky as a basic recovery. While up in the air, you will followed up by a hammer swing in whatever direction you are facing. *Down B = Rose Typhoon: '''Amy Rose creates a pink, ripple-like shockwave with her Piko Piko Hammer. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and can have a 50% of stunning the opponent. *Final Smash = '''Angry Amy: Amy Rose lets loose of her anger problem and turn into a uncontrolled raging person. All the attacks increase in power, but slow you down. During the 20-second trance, you can rump into opponent(giving you high-invulnerability BTW) and cause after to them . In I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Life Amy Rose is I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Main Character. To Him, Amy Rose is Everything. She appear in So Many(or in Realistic Term: Too Many) Things. *She's apear to have a Crush on Gaston and have a Kid named Ebony the Hedgehuman(Gross) *She's made a Cameo and a Full Part in the Frollo Show(or as ILAR like to call it: What if Amy Rose was in the Frollo Show) *She's have a Hate for Frollo *She's have Sex with so many people(Like Panty, Which is odd by the Fact ILAR Hate Panty) Amy Rose Appear in ILAR Life for a big amount of time. Why Amy Rose shouldn't be with ILAR By the Look of it. When Jon Watson try to make her more into a Fan Favorites, Everyone kept telling her that She turning her into More of a Problem(and a Slut) then what He put out. There Even some things that Shows Jon Watson is making Amy Rose even more of a distature *She's was raped by Frollo (Grosser O_O) *She was Decapitated in his Comic Series *He thinks She'll sleep with him (Which will Never Happen in a billion years) *She murders her enemies that Some People like Amy Rose was glad when ILAR quited and killed himself, She would be in a nicer environment. Everyone Versions Outside of ILAR horrable version, Everyone had their own version of Amy Rose. Stocking Rose In Stocking Rose version of Amy Rose, She manage to be a Smart Girl who work as a Doctor. Her Sidekick is Medic(from TF2). She's help out people with her handy First Aid Kit(Which did cost alot). She still have a crush on Sonic, but with Work, She don't have time to chase him, but She still thinks that someday that He might love Amy back. TheStarman TBA Bubbyaustin TBA Bubbyparker Much like ILAR Dumbass Version, Bubbyparker is Similer to her. Amy Rose was acused as a Murderer along with Him, Killing everyone She's hate, but some people like. This Version is as bad as ILAR Version. Category:Characters Category:Lawl Ultimate